I'm Going to Take Care of You
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: Set just after 9x17. Amy and Ty come home from the party, and Amy isn't feeling well. Tamy. Excludes final minutes of the episode. ONE-SHOT.
Amy leaned her body against Ty's as they made their way up the stairs to the loft. They had been at the Hudson Heritage Party in, well, Hudson, and it was nearly midnight - an hour she was not use to being up at, not the mention she hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"You okay?" Ty asked, concerned for his wife.

"Hmm.. I'm just tired," Amy murmured.

Ty thought for a second, he had hoped that something else would happen tonight, but seeing how tired Amy was, he knew they should just relax and go to bed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked softly.

Amy nodded her head, which was resting on his shoulder, softly in response.

Ty kissed her head. "How about I run you a bath, and then make us something to eat, hm?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Amy smiled a little. "Can you unzip and unbutton my dress for me?" she asked quietly as they made their way across the loft.

"Of course," Ty smiled lovingly, kissing her hair.

He unbuttoned the one button at the top of Amy's dress where the lace was, and then unzipped the bodice part of it. He then proceeded to go to the bathroom and started running the water.

While Ty was in the bathroom, Amy got undressed slowly and put on her bathrobe, then put her dress on the chair next to the dresser. She then slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," Amy smiled.

Ty kissed her head and then exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and started making a light, yet filling, vegetable and Greek yogurt salad.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Ty knocked on the bathroom door before stepping in. He smiled when he saw Amy with her head leaning back, resting on the edge of the tub, and her arms on either ledge of the bathtub.

"Amy," he said softly.

Slowly, Amy opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Food is ready," Ty told her, walking over the bathtub.

"Oh, okay. I'll be there in a minute," she mumbled, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Ty kissed her forehead and headed back to the kitchen.

While Ty was in the kitchen, Amy got out of the bath and got dressed, then she let the water drain before joining Ty in the kitchen. They walked to the couch together, sat down, and ate their salads. When they were finished, they both set their bowls onto the coffee table and Amy snuggled up to Ty - who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Awful. I just feel like I could sleep for a week," Amy muttered.

Ty sighed and held her tighter and closer to his body. "Maybe we should go to bed," he suggested.

"No," Amy groaned, "I'm comfy here."

Ty shook his head and chuckled at Amy's predictable stubbornness. "Okay, okay. We can stay here for a little bit."

Ty could feel Amy's body completely relax against his a few minutes later, he looked down and smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He carefully picked her up and carried her to their bed, and tucked her in. He returned to the living room to get the the bowl, and went to put the into the sink so he could wash them in the morning.

(x)

Ty woke up to the bed sheet being pulled off him in the middle of the night. Confused, he sat up. He could hear Amy's teeth chattering and instantly got worried. He knew she was still asleep since she wasn't wearing anything extra. Biting his lip, Ty turned on his bedside lamp.

"Amy?" He said, shaking her gently in the hopes that she would wake up.

Amy stiffened and then suddenly sat up, shivering. She looked at Ty curiously.

"Here," he said handing her a hoodie, "put this on."

Amy put it on and watched as Ty searched for extra blankets. He took a bundle of them off the shelf in the coat closet and walked back over to the bed while unfolding them. Amy untangled herself from the covers while Ty was walking over.

"Here," he murmured as he placed the extra blankets on top of Amy's side of the duvet. "Do you want tea?"

"No, I'm fine," Amy said, her voice as hoarse as ever. "Can we just cuddle for a bit?"

"Of course," Ty murmured, climbing back into bed. Once under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her and kept her close.

"Are you still cold?" Ty asked her worriedly.

"A little, but it's not as bad now," Amy said slyly, trying to lighting the mood.

"Really?" Ty wasn't convinced.

"Really," Amy said more seriously, resting her head on his chest.

They were both tired. Ty kissed her head and reached out to turn off his bedside lamp. He wrapped his arm around Amy again.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Amy mumbled almost incoherently.

Ty shook his head smiling, and closed his eyes hoping for a few more hours of sleep.

(x)

Ty woke up early the next morning to the sun shining on his face through the blinds. He could still feel the weight of Amy's body against his, and by her relaxed form and steady breathing, he knew she was still asleep. Carefully, he lifted her body off his own and got out of bed. He picked up his phone from the counter to check the time; 8:00AM. He cursed silently when he realized he had to go work for 10AM. In a panicked daze, he quickly put water in the kettle and turned it on, then walked back to the bed and felt Amy's forehead; it was burning hot. Ty didn't know what to. There was no way he would be able to get the day off work since the clinic was crazy busy and there were four surgeries to be done that afternoon, but he __really__ didn't want to leave Amy home alone. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed some clean clothes and put them in the bathroom. He made Amy a cup of tea and set it on her bedside table, then proceeded to go into the bathroom so he could shower.

Amy woke up when she heard the water running and groaned. Her head was killing her. She rolled over and spotted the mug of steaming tea. Groaning, she sat up and leaned against the headboard and took the tea, warming her hands against it. She stirred it continuously to cool it a little and then took small sips while she waited for Ty to come out of the bathroom. She knew Ty had to go to work; and as miserable as it made her, the simple thought that he should be home by five lifted her mood slightly.

Ty walked out of the bathroom, buttoning his shirt. He saw perched up against the headboard sipping on her tea, and immediately walked over.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his wife worriedly.

"Awful," Amy attempted to say. Her voice was just as hoarse as it had been during the night, if not worse.

"I'm going to get you some medicine in town okay?"

Amy huffed.

"Amy.. I'm not going to make you go to a doctor - unless you get worse - but I do want you to stay in bed and take it easy today, alright?" Ty told her softly.

"Fine..." Amy agreed reluctantly.

"Good," Ty murmured as he kissed her cheek. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Just something small, please," Amy said slowly.

"Anything for my girl," Ty chuckled, getting up from the bed.

"Here you go," Ty smiled, handing Amy a plate with a slice of toast with strawberry jam on it.

"Thank you," Amy said, taking a bite of toast.

"You're welcome," Ty grinned as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I wish I could stay here, at home, with you today," he admitted.

"I wish you could stay here, too, you you're home by five today, aren't you?"

"I am, and it's keeping me sane," Ty confirmed.

(x)

Scott eyed the plastic bag Ty was holding as he walked into the clinic. Ty saw his expression and shook his head smiling.

"It's cold and flu medication for Amy," he informed his business partner.

"Oh. Ty.. Maybe you should go home and be with her. I'm sure Cassandra and I will be fine here without you," Scott told him.

"Are you sure?" Ty asked him uncertainly, even though the urge to go home and be with Amy was stronger than ever.

"Yes I'm sure," Scott laughed, "now go! Be with your wife and make sure she gets better, you hear me. Tell Amy I hope she gets better soon," he continued.

"Thanks Scott," Ty said as he picked up his things. "I will tell her. Thanks again," he added as he headed toward the door.

(x)

Ty quickly parked his truck by the ranch house and then ran toward the barn, and up the stairs to the loft. He stopped in his tracks and tried not to burst out laughing when he say Amy cuddled up to Remi on the bed and sleeping. He quietly walked over to the bed and wrapped the blanket around Amy more.

"Hey Rem," he whispered, "you be good now and keep Amy warm."

He set cleaning around the loft while Amy was sleeping. He noticed that she drank all of the tea and smiled, because he knew she wanted to get better.

(x)

Remi jumped off the bed when Amy stirred. She had to blink a few times to reassure herself that it was Ty sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled hoarsely, her thoughts still cloudy from sleep.

"Well, I'm at home and I'm going to make you feel better," Ty chuckled. "I got some cold and flu medication on my way to the clinic and Scott asked about it, so when he found out you were sick, he sent me home," he informed as her walked to the bed, "he said to tell you that he hopes you get better soon."

"Really?" Amy asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Really," Ty nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to take care of you," he smiled and kissed her head.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this ONE-SHOT! Please leave a review! :* What do you all think is going to happen in the season 9 finale? Are you #TeamMitch or #TeamPeter? I for one am deffo TeamMitch xD WOOO SEASON 10! - Until next time, Heartlanders -Elle D.**_


End file.
